Light
by Magicaru
Summary: ItachixOC.  He knew he would die before him, and that it would probably be protecting him...but maybe...just for now...


Fei hated the sea. No...he didn't hate it...he feared it. Not the pretty shallow waters...no. He hated those deep, dark, endless waters. He always had.

But he loved high places. Be it a tree or a building he loved being over everything. The saying " Its Lonely At The Top", always came to mind but not in the way which most people applied it  
He loved the peace that high places offered him.

The only sounds were those of the air borne creatures and the wind.

So that would probably explain why he was, at the moment, a mile above sea level. Precariously standing on the edge of Konoha's famous Divers Cliff.

The Divers Cliff wasn't actually a cliff. It was a mountain who's side had been completely sliced off during the Kyuubi attack.

Few came, due to the fact that the rock was extremely unstable. But that didn't matter to Fei. Especially not in the emotional state he was in.

He had had an argument with Itachi earlier. He had gotten injured in a mission. The effects of the chakra excess distracted him and he commited a foolish mistake.

This wouldn't have been a big problem if Fei hadn't hid it from Itachi. Fei loved Itachi with everything he had but he hated that pained and guilty look that came to Itachi's eyes whenever he went to get something healed.

Itachi had asked him why he hadn't said anything. Fei had answered straight forward, like he always did. "It doesn't matter."

Of course Itachi had blown up, even though Fei hadn't meant it in a wrong way.

Anyways, the whole thing had ended in Itachi leaving and Fei running away. Of course it had only been a couple of hours but news that he wasn't in the village must have already reached Itachi's ears. And so he came to a place where it would be unlikely he would look first.

And so here he was, wind blowing his long hair and the sunset illuminating his features. Fei sighed as he looked out at the sun hitting the waters.

He slightly smiled, it was funny how in this light, the sea didn't look menacing. In fact...it looked very inviting.

Fei took a step closer to the edge and leaned in to the wind. He closed his eyes and for a second eveything was calm.

And then he felt it. The chakra that signaled the prescence of his mate.

Fei furrowed his eyebrows. Usually, knowing that Itachi was near brought him comfort. But right now he was feeling uneasy, what would he say?

And so Fei turned, and for a second his eyes met with those charcoal colored ones. For a moment, just for a moment he felt doubt. And then he turned and swiftly pushed himself off the edge.

He closed his eyes as the wind rushed past his ears and blew his hair. He felt his lightning chakra starting to stir and create an invisible pillow, making his fall a bit slower.

He blanked out for a moment. He shut out all thoughts and just let himself feel. The wind, the dying sun, the salty sting of the sea...the hand that reached out and touched his shoulder was what finally brought him out of his nirvana.

He flipped so he was facing skyward and met with a familiar face. Unlike earlier, Itachi's prescence didn't bring uneasiness. His prescence was like a soft light, that wrapped around him.

He felt tears sting his eyes as he met with Itachi's comprensive black ones. Oh how he loved him. And so he grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him into a hug.

Now they were both facing downwards, rapidly falling. Fei didn't even notice when Itachi kissed him. But what he did know was that it distracted him from their sudden plunge into the dark ocean waters.

Unlike when they were in the air and eveything sped by, the water now slowed everything down. They were slowly spiraling deeper and deeper into the depths. But Fei paid no mind as Itachi embraced him tightly.

Fei opened his eyes and looked around. Everything was dark, only a dim light filtered from where he figured the sky was. He could only see Itachi's outline.

And so slipped out of Itachi's embrace and closed his eyes. He didn't even need to concentrate to draw out his lightning chakra. It was stronger than ever due to him being immersed in water.

So he opened his eyes and watched as trails  
Of lightning started dashing through the water like fish.

The lightning started increasing and so did Fei's visibility. He looked at Itachi. Itachi was watching him. A firm yet loving look in his eyes. Fei smiled and grabbed Itachi and kissed him on the forehead. He pulled back to look at Itachi's rather relieved look. Itachi knew that everything had been forgiven.

And with that mutual understanding Fei let go of his control. And in an instant the lightning chakra concentrated in the form of a sphere around them and shot them out of the water and into the air.

With his usual grace, Fei flipped in the air and swiftly landed ontop of the water using his chakra. Itachi landed a few seconds after him.

Fei looked down at where he was standing. The sun was nearly gone, so the waters were almost black. Fei crouched and dipped his fingers into the water. He closed his eyes as he felt the familiar prickling slide down his arm and into the water.

For a moment the lightning chakra spread like veins, and then it contracted and started forming small, electric blue, fish.

Itachi watched as more and more chakra spread into the water and soon millions of fish were circling the water underneath them turning the dark sea a light blue color.

Finally, Fei stood and watched as the fish raced away, taking light into the dark depths. He smiled and turned to Itachi who was still looking after the remaining fish.

Then he looked up into Fei's eyes.

His eyes searched Fei's. And then he spoke.

"When I woke up...after dying..."

Fei stiffened at the subject of Itachi's sentence. That incident had been a long time ago but it still haunted him. Itachi's cold hands and his lifeless eyes.

Itachi continued, "The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes, was you."

Itachi turned and looked out at the sea, little blue lights could still be seen from the fish.

"At that moment...it was like a light was released...into the depths of my heart."

Itachi looked back at Fei.

"At first it was faint...but slowly that light got stronger...each day lighting more of myself up."

Itachi now took a step towards Fei. They were only a foot apart. Fei looked up at Itachi as he continued.

"When that light almost disappeared...I swore to myself that I would never let it go out...no. That I wouldn't even let it flicker."

Itachi took Fei's chin in his hand and tilted his head up

"That light is you Fei."

Fei stayed silent.

"And as long as I have life left in me, I will not  
let anything happen to you It doesn't matter how small."

Fei spoke up, "But Itachi!"

"No Fei!" He didn't let Fei continue.

"You spent half of your life, keeping a promise to me. Protecting me from myself...now it's my turn"

Then without another word, Itachi drew Fei into a kiss.

It was a soft kiss and yet it was full of emotion.

Fei closed his eyes and fell into the kiss.

Despite what Itachi had just said, Fei knew that he himself would die before Itachi. And it would surely be protecting him.

But for now, he would keep that light steady and strong until the day Itachi would no longer need it.

愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛


End file.
